


Goodbye

by Trammel



Series: Out of the Wormhole [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atheism, Creepy Obadiah, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Probably offensive to Catholics, Religion, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to his parents' funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

You never understood your mother's obsession with all this - candles and crucifixes and prayers and all of this bullshit. None of it real. None of it.

You would play along sometimes. Pretend just to make her happy. You never really told her to her face that you thought it was all crap. If there was some big boss in the sky that was supposed to be kind and merciful, he sure as hell would have done something to stop Howard from beating the crap out of you all the time. Right?

But maybe this _is_ God answering your prayers, you think. Taking both of them just to spite you because you wouldn't bow down like the others.

This is what you're thinking as you step into the church.

She wanted a funeral in a church.

No. No! You stop near the last row of pews, grabbing on to the back of one to hold yourself up. It's cold outside, but you're sweating in your black suit, wishing you were home tinkering in your workshop in jeans and a t-shirt. There are people - so many people - looking at you with that damned condescending sympathy. And the candles. And all the stuff Maria loved.

You're staring at a horrible painting of the crucifixion - Jesus' face seems almost happy, like he's so fucking grateful to be able to sacrifice himself. This obsession over a man who supposedly sacrificed himself for the good of humanity. To save the world.

Who were they kidding? Nobody would ever do that. Despite all that crap that Howard filled your head with about Captain America. It was probably just like Maria's Bible - just pretty stories. Not real. It couldn't be real.

You swallow hard, tightening your hand on the pew. You're supposed to go up the aisle and sit in the front row with Jarvis. Near their coffins.

But you can't move. You can't. This isn't - this isn't the way things were supposed to go. _It isn't!_ You needed more. More time. More time to fight with them and rebel and scheme and yell and cry and hurt and hate and forgive and hope and just -

_just see them, god, just see them again…_

Not this. Not Jarvis waking you in the middle of the night, the worst expression you've ever seen on his face.

_"I'm so sorry Sir, we've had some terrible news…"_

You want to turn and run, away from these people. All these people who pretended to know your parents, thought your father was a genius and a great man.

A great man.

You don't know whether you want to laugh or cry. Or scream. You just don't want to be here.

You feel a large hand on your back. Obie. Obie is there next to you.

"Come on. You can do this," he whispers, his voice gruff. "Just get through this and then we'll go get a drink."

Yeah. A drink. Something to numb you. Get you to the point where maybe you could breathe again.

Ok. Ok. You force yourself to move forward, moving towards Jarvis who is already seated, waiting for you. Obie stays by your side, his hand guiding you. Anchoring you.

At least you still have Obie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am evil. Sorry (not sorry).


End file.
